


Unexpectedly

by DeedilyFields



Category: Dragon Ball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 18:51:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20013142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeedilyFields/pseuds/DeedilyFields
Summary: A chance encounter in a life of servitude. A sudden glow in the dim of their lives. A new beginning, for both.5 drabbles inspired by the TPTH July Regular BVDN. The theme? Glow.





	Unexpectedly

**Author's Note:**

> Yikes, I am rusty. Haven't participated in a Drabble Night in ages. Not all that satisfied with the results, but... What the hell, might as well post it, right?! 5 image prompts, each referencing the night's main theme: glow. Around 450 words each, 40 minutes to fulfill each prompt. Made me realize I am not the best with timed writing. But anyway, enjoy!
> 
> Don't forget to tell me what you think afterwards! Constructive criticism is always welcome ;)
> 
> xxx  
> saiyan_no_hime

# 1.

As ironic as it sounds, one of the places Bulma found most eerie on the ship was the med bay. These aliens certainly knew how to drain the nurturing and caring aspects of medical care. The loud thud of her toolbox hitting the floor tore through the deafening silence and she crossed the room to the rows of healing pods, adjusting her glasses to the low, fluorescent light emanating from them, the single source of luminescence in the darkened area.

It always seemed like a scene from an alien thriller to the scientist, just rows and rows of glass casings, some cast in shadows, other lit from within, showcasing a multitude of different life forms suspended in liquid, in varied stages of healing. There used to be medical officers supervising their processes; now, the machines did everything.

Well, almost everything.

Bulma stopped in front of a couple of pods that, unlike others, held nothing but blobs of colorful flesh floating in the viscous healing fluid. She snapped her fingers and her toolbox hovered to her side. She grimaced at the red parts of what was once a living creature, floating slowly in front of her inside the glass. Another malfunction. Stashing some stray locks back into her red cap, she approached the controls and cracked her knuckles before starting to type.

_Swoosh_.

Her spine went stiff at the swift slide of the door, but she forced herself to ignore the newcomers. As boisterous and loud as they were being in the muted scene. She was only half successful. As she ran diagnostics on the system’s network, she noticed on her periphery as two behemoths carried what at that point had to be a corpse to one of the pods.

“Stop, you moron!” the bald one growled, coming to a halt. “We need to remove the blade first! Only organic material goes in the pod!”

Tablet in hand, Bulma waited as the system pointed out all other malfunctioning pods, eyes focused on the screen in front of her, as the wounded creature was stripped naked by their companions. She was keeping her distance; a hard-learned lesson in this place.

The technician couldn’t help wincing at the pained wet gasp that reached her attentive ears, even as she reviewed the diagnostics results.

She looked up as they entered her field of vision, finally getting a glimpse of the wounded soldier in the dim lighting of the med bay. Her eyes widened.

He looked almost… human.

Then her brain clicked, and she realized the direction they were going.

“STOP!”

# 2.

It took her a sec to realize what she had just done. That and the wild glares she was now on the receiving end of. Fortunately, they had turned the creature’s body slightly as they faced her, and that gruesome sight unexpectedly turned her fear into action.

“That pod is malfunctioning, it’ll turn its occupant into jelly!” she shrieked just as one of the soldiers started to advance menacingly towards her. “Look!”

Pointing out at the other malfunctioning chambers and the remains of their previous occupants seemed to work. The bald one narrowed his eyes at her.

“Then which one is working, girl?” he snarled.

“I…I…” she looked down flustered to check, her eyes flying over the data displayed, before suddenly rising and turning to the end of the room and pointing. “That one is safe! I can ensure that!”

She had barely turned back to the soldiers before they came barreling through her, still carrying the shorter body of their comrade. Bulma watched, oddly hoping that whoever that was would be ok.

It had been so long since she had encountered something that looked even remotely human.

Her tablet pinged, alerting that one of the pods was currently in use. When Bulma looked up again, the two giant humanoid creatures had turned their back on their companion and were heading towards the exit; the bald one gave her a slight nod as they passed by on their way.

Only after the doors swished closed behind them did she realize the mad thumping of her heart in her ears. Sighing deeply in relief, she turned back to the controls on the pod she had been working on, typing in the emergency evacuation commands to get rid of its organic contents.

Midway through, curiosity got the best of her.

She made her way to the wounded humanoid soldier, stepping in front of their pod. Her lips parted in awe. It was a male, based on their anatomy, but the musculature was slightly different. More rigid, almost chiseled. Not to mention the extra limb, furry and thick, coiling around their legs.

Before she realized, she found herself in a daze, one hand pressing against the glass. She hadn’t realized how much she had been craving human contact. The tip of the furry appendage slid close by, almost tapping the glass. She almost missed it, mesmerized by the undulation of his sable-black mane in the healing fluid, looking almost like the stinging tentacles of a jellyfish.

Then his eyes popped open.

# 3.

Sitting up with a groan, Vegeta rubbed both hands over his face. It had been 3 weeks. Three weeks since he returned from IOA-32 with a massive hole in his abdomen, three weeks since that night he spent in a healing pod, three weeks he’s been having those dreams.

Something roiled in his gut and he got up, crossing his room to the window spanning the entirety of his back wall. Bracing a forearm and his forehead on the cold glass, he closed his eyes; a silhouette flashing behind his lids. 

He had asked Nappa about that night; if he had seen anything, seen _her_.

“There was just one of those lab rats there, fixing some of the pods.”

Raditz had been just as unhelpful.

“Greasy little thing, smelly too!” he had said, scrunching up his nose. “At least it showed us which pod was working.”

He was surrounded by idiots, that much was clear. Glancing to the clock on his nightstand, Vegeta put on his suit, armor and boots, grabbing his gloves on his way to the door.

“Tsk.” He slipped by the other two sleeping saiyans unnoticed, silently vowing to give both a beating for their lack of awareness.

His face was a carefully constructed mask of stoicism as he strutted through the ship’s halls towards the med bay; his emotions were another story entirely.

He was on edge.

Had been ever since that night, ever since those eyes. He didn’t remember much, but it was those he just couldn’t forget. By now, he was familiar with the symptoms. He was almost surprised his underlings hadn’t noticed.

Yet.

A powerful aroma halted the prince in his tracks as he crossed the threshold into the med bay. Fruity. Sweet. And… Tart?

A rapid pulsing ran through his mind. Was that his heart? As it thumped madly in his ears? Urging him forward to conquer? To take?

No. It was her. Her ki. Miniscule as it was, he felt it thrumming within his very own. Baring sharp fangs, he pressed forward.

“C’mon, c’mon, give me something, baby.” He heard her mumble, typing away at one of the pods’ control panel. He arched a brow, eyes gleaming with interest.

From between two inactive healing chambers, he watched her, hungry eyes roaming over her slender figure. She was so Saiyan-like, even in her gray overalls. Only the lack of tail and the fluorescent blue of her hair under the dim led lights overhead giving her alien nature away.

He breathed in again, filling his lungs with her scent.

If there had been any doubt about the nature of his condition before, there sure wasn’t any now.

# 4.

It had to be stored somewhere in here, she was sure. Bulma dug harder into the system, hunting down the information she was looking for. Every pod analyzed the genetic input of its occupants and matched it with their respective file in the system, all she had to do was find the input of that night and match it with the soldier’s file.

It was easy. In theory. She was still struggling with the practice.

But she needed this, needed to find out who he was; _what_ he was. The scientist was sure he had done something to her that night, wounded and semi-conscious as he had been. Who knew what his species could do? She had met aliens with some strange abilities, she wouldn’t be surprised if he had somehow brainwashed her.

It was the only explanation her logical brain could find for those dreams.

Ever since that night, Bulma had been plagued by them. She’d find herself in a balcony, overlooking an advanced city under nightlights, like in one of those sci-fi movies she’d always been so fond of watching. She’d feel different though, not dazed, not surprised, but… Empowered. As if the city gave her life, as if she owned it.

As if it was home.

They felt like memories. Only, not her own. Had the alien planted them in her mind? For what purpose?

“AHA!” her palm slapped against her mouth, instantly regretting her exclamation as it echoed throughout the empty room. She had finally found his file. “Now, let’s see…”

“Anything interesting?”

“I haven’t finished…” she froze. The gruff tone sent shivers down her spine and a weightless feeling took hold of her stomach.

Against her better judgement and every instinct of self-preservation, Bulma turned and her eyes widened at the angled features staring at her with interest. The same features she had been glancing over on the tablet’s screen.

“I-I was just…” her tongue felt like sandpaper, but she pressed on. “Checking the systems, sir.”

She forced her gaze down but couldn’t help glancing up again. Her heart was running a marathon in her chest and she wasn’t sure if it was fear or excitement firing up her nerves.

Fuck, he was intimidating when fully conscious. Not to mention handsome. _Wait, what?!_

“My systems are running fine, thanks for your concern, woman.”

She backed up against the pod. If it was because of the revelation that he knew she’d been looking him up or his sudden intrusion in her personal space, she wasn’t quite sure. Probably both. But Bulma was many things, including impulsive and temperamental, just not a coward.

“Bulma.” She grumbled through grit teeth; eyes narrowed. She wouldn’t let this confusingly hot alien intimidate her. “And I’m glad the pods are back in working order, now if you’ll excuse me…”

She let out a loud gasp as the short man pulled her back against the glass chamber as she tried to leave, his face now inches from her.

Fuck. What had she gotten herself into?

# 5.

To say that Vegeta was the furthest thing from a sentimental man was an understatement. However, even he had keeled over at the discovery of his destined mate.

Over the flush that overtook her cheeks he could distinguish freckles dotting her fair skin and her bright blue eyes had gone impossibly wider at their proximity, her shallow breathing ghosting against his lips. His nostrils flared.

Yes. His mate was willing.

“What…” her voice was soft, almost strained. He’d be lying if he said he didn’t get a kick out of knowing he was affecting her as well. “What… Have you… Done to me?”

Her chest brushed against his as she heaved deep breaths to finish her sentence and his lids lowered half-way, brushing his lips against hers, eyes never leaving hers.

“Nothing.” He purred and her dainty blue brow arched. “Yet.”

Before she could question him further, he descended on her, lips pressing against hers, kneading them into submission as his arms wrapped around her.

The surge of power he felt at their contact was like nothing he had ever imagined.

He felt his ki flowing freely from him to her, connecting their bodies and setting their skin alight in a navy-blue aura that encompassed them both.

He moaned as his mate parted her lips and he widened his mouth, working his jaw to sample more of her taste. It was intoxicating. Addicting. He felt the world fall away, focusing only in stoking the well of ki growing in his core and passing it to her.

It was only when they finally stopped, out of breath, that the prince noticed they were levitating. As soon as the woman noticed, she immediately clung to his neck.

A grin on his face, he lowered them slowly back to the ground, noticing the intrigued spark lighting in her blue eyes as she examined his face. His grin disappeared quickly after they touched the ground and she pushed back, trying to put some space in between them.

“What is happening?” she snapped, suspicious. “I’m not some hussy to go kissing strange aliens in the middle of the night, so spill it!”

Mulling over the best way to explain it, he glanced down at her overalls and smirked.

“You’re a scientist, aren’t you?” at her haughty nod, he continued. “Are you familiar with mating rituals?”

“In animals, yes.” She answered, frowning. “I’ve heard some alien species find their mates through chemical and even visual imprinting—”

He found the way her eyes grew as wide as saucers as she quickly put two and two together highly amusing.

“But we’re not even the same species!”

“Clearly we must be genetically related, given our physical similarities.”

“And what does that mean, for me?”

“You alone hold my loyalty and shall be forever protected and provided for. How you respond to this is… up to you. My behavior towards you will not change, though.”

“Oh.” Vegeta swallowed as her eyes ran over his features, mulling over his awkward proposal. When it seemed he could take the silence no longer, she spoke again. “Well, I can work with that!”

Relief flooded him as his mate pulled him closer for another kiss. As his arms wound around her, all he could think about was of never letting go.


End file.
